To Win A Losing Fight
by Thorne Lockehart
Summary: The Hidden Shadows Village is one of the most secretive, elite villages in the Land of Snow. Absolutely no one is allowed in without express permission. But when one of them is taken captive and sold to the highest bidder, can she hold strong? NejixOC


**_A/N: I've only recently fallen back into watching Naruto. Once again, I always seem to be writing things out years after I think about them. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one in Naruto, except for the OCs. My main OC in this story is named Tairen Akani. I also do not own the music in this story_**

**_Summary: The Hidden Shadows Village is one of the most secretive, elite villages in the Land of Snow. Absolutely no one is allowed in without express permission. When the daughter of the former Kitsunekage (Fox shadow in Japanese) is taken captive by an oppressive clan and sold to the highest bidder, can she remain strong and hope for rescue? Or is it all for nothing?_**

**_M for mature themes, language, and violence. _**

**_Pairings: Eventual Neji/OC_**

* * *

><p><em>If you want to get out alive<em>

_Ooh, run for your life_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

Three Days Grace — Get Out Alive

* * *

><p>Tairen let out a growl as she yanked against the silver shackles attached to her slender wrists. Her matted dark brown hair hung in her ice-blue eyes and she rested her head against the cold stone wall. Ryuu Takahashi had thrown her into the prison after he had stumbled over a child and had raised a whip against her. Tairen had thrown herself onto the young girl to protect her, the whip stinging on her body instead.<p>

"We'll see how long the SARU ninja lasts in here," Ryuu had sneered. And a dragon he was. Tairen's mother had been the leader of the Hidden Shadows Village, the first kunoichi Kitsunekage in Hidden Shadow's history. After being slain in battle, Ryuu had taken charge of the village, turning it into his set of slaves. The once proud and secretive place had turned into a slavery. His clan wasn't much better. SARU was Tairen's unit that investigated strategic assault, like village attacks. It burned in her soul that she could do nothing as her village was being pillaged by tyrants.

"I'm not giving up," she whispered, tugging against the chains. They were difficult words to utter, especially when her heart cried out to be rescued. But her soul was the fighter. Yes, her soul was what never let her give up. She longed to be free, she had almost forgotten what the sun felt like, or what hot, luxurious water felt like on her porcelain skin. Men had often referred to her as 'delicate' and 'beautiful', until they saw what she could do with kunai and her twin swords. Marriage was a business arrangement in her village. There was no such thing as marrying for love. It was all about who brought what to which clan. The Akani clan was in high demand for brides, but they were meticulous.

Her head rose as the door to the prison opened. Akihiro, one of Ryuu's clan-mates walked in, holding a key. Did her heart dare to leap for joy?

Akihiro unlocked the chains from the wall and roughly yanked Tairen to her feet. The petite kunoichi stumbled as she staggered after him.

"To the Land of Fire, right?" someone uttered. A blindfold had been placed over her eyes, so she couldn't find her way back home. But she knew of the Land of Fire. She had been there a few times as a Genin with her sensei to maintain alliances.

Hitoshi-sensei had been blind. He had long since taught her to fight without sight, to use her surroundings to win battles.

"Take her to the main village," Akihiro told the someone. Tairen couldn't tell if the voice was male or female and she couldn't remove the blindfold. "But we can't afford for them to know she's shinobi. The middleman will take care of that fighting spirit of hers, but he won't take her if she's shinobi."

She could feel someone untying her Hidden Shadows headband from her head and sliding it off. It was as if she really was no longer a kunoichi. Ryuu had seen to it that she had been stripped of her status and her good name. No longer was she Tairen Akani, only daughter of Raiden and Ayumi Akani. She was a prisoner with no hope of ever returning to her home.


End file.
